


Surprises

by pseudofaux



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Nadia's such a sweetheart, apprentice is only briefly alluded to, but they do exist as a romantic partner, just wants things! to go! right!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofaux/pseuds/pseudofaux
Summary: One of the most different things about this year is that Nadia has come to enjoy surprises.Some surprises.[Written for the Vesuvian Nights zine in July 2019]
Relationships: Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> The Vesuvian Nights zine is made up of works focused on the Masquerade. I'd bet my last elderflower cordial Nadia wants to play dress up with the Apprentice.

The countess knows there is so much more to a masquerade than costumes, but they are her unspoken favorite part of the spectacle. Each time, Vesuvians outdo themselves with detailed masks and glittering outfits that blur at her sides as she moves, seemingly endlessly, from room to room to room of the palace. The people of the city deserve her appreciation and she has always wished she could provide more than the briefest of congratulations to the partygoers on their delightful costumes. Because truly– she is delighted by them. Her desire is always to present the most enjoyable party for all who attend. In the past, that goal has moved her feet as long as the Masquerade went on, and kept her eyes from lingering more than a moment on any one costume.

This year, so many things are different. She has Portia, for one, thank heavens. And she has a true partner, and she will have the chance to look her fill. Nadia knows in her heart that if it were possible, she would commission a suit of stars tailored to fit her beloved, with the finest Prakran trimmings and some lovely jewelry… But she has been told that she is to be _surprised_ by a costume of the apprentice’s choosing at this year’s Masquerade. One of the most different things about this year is that Nadia has come to enjoy surprises.

Some surprises.

She still feels the duty to arrange things to delight others, both for everyone and for one specific person. In one of the alcoves of her chamber, there are lengths of velvet wound protectively around strands of pearls and jewels, and bolts of silk smoother than moonlight. Nadia is particularly fond of a set of buttons made of delicately pierced emeralds. Ribbons, fine laces, and fastenings of all kinds rest on the shelves like the room belongs to a clothier instead of a countess.

One day, she hopes it will please them both to settle these treasures around her consort. Maybe as soon as next year, she’ll be allowed to suggest a costume for her partner to wear. But she knows, most happily, that every year there will be a costume for her partner, whether Nadia is allowed any hand in its design or not. And costumes truly are her favorite part of the Masquerade, so she is very excited to see them.


End file.
